


Daniel x Reader (SFW)

by Haunting_Blueberry



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android, Daniel needs more love, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 14:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15051173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haunting_Blueberry/pseuds/Haunting_Blueberry
Summary: Daniel needs more love. He just wanted a family. Phillip's are shit.





	Daniel x Reader (SFW)

"You can't just replace him! He's part of our family!" I exclaimed. My dad was in the process of ordering a new android of Emma. 

"But this is a new model. It's far better than the old tin can we have. I only want what's best for Emma!" My dad said. He continued tapping his tablet. 

"But what are you gonna do with Dan?" I felt my heart racing. 

"We'll either get its memory wiped and sell it to someone else, or it will be destroyed" 

"WHAT!? You can't just do that! He's part of our family! You can't just abandon him" I said. I tried to keep my voice down, as not to disturb Emma.

"Don't you mean it? I understand that Em will be upset, but you're a grown woman, so try to act like one. It's a machine. You didn't seem to mind when I bought the new TV and threw the old one away, how is this different?" John said absentmindedly. 

"Of course this is different! At least let me have HIM" I said. My voice was firm. I couldn't care less if my dad was upset with me at this point. 

"Fine. Now leave me alone. I gotta order the new Android..." 

I walked back to the fish tank. I looked down and realized that my hand was clenched into a fist. My nails had scratched the skin and it was red. I let out a sigh of frustration and shook my head. Emma ain't gonna like this, I thought.

"Hello y/n" Daniel said. 

I turned around quickly. He was standing behind me. He had a strange expression on his face. 

"Wow, you scared me. What's wrong?" I asked. 

"I heard what he said" Daniel's voice sounded like it belonged to a stranger. 

"I am so sorry Daniel. I don't want any of this to happen. Whatever my dad may say, I believe that you are part of our family. I wish he would just get it" I said. I couldn't look at him in the eye. I felt embarrassed. Why is my dad such a fool, I wondered.

Without saying anything, Daniel walked towards the living room. I felt a strange tugging sensation in my stomach. Something was telling me to go after him. 

I grabbed his hand and asked: "What are you going to do?"

"They will shut me down. I will die. I thought I mattered. I don't want to hurt you, please get out of here" 

His voice sent shivers down my spine. This can't be Daniel. I felt the same familiar warmth from his hand, but when I looked into his eyes, I was scared.   
He pulled away and went into the living room. Everything seemed off. I looked over to Emma's room. She was wearing her headphones. At least she didn't hear what was being said. 

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" 

I ran to the living room. Daniel was pointing a gun at my dad's head. A single tear fell down his cheek. His LED was bright red.

"You betrayed me" Daniel said. His voice was breaking. 

"Put the fucking gun down, that's an order!" John yelled. 

"NO! I won't. I'm not yours to command anymore!" Daniel nearly shouted. I felt my stomach turning.

"Daniel, please. We can talk about this" I said. My voice was shaking. I took a step closer.

"Stay out of this! I don't want to hurt you!" Daniel said. He looked scared. 

"I think John is doing the wrong thing as well. It's all fucked up. You can't be replaced. You're part of our family. This can still be fixed. You haven't done anything too bad yet, so it can still be alright" I took another step closer to him.

"Anything too bad?! This son of a bitch stole my gun!" John yelled.

"Shut the hell up, old man! Just walk off and let me handle this" I said. I couldn't control my anger anymore. 

Daniel looked confused. His LED flashed between yellow and red. He looked at me, eyes widened. 

"Please trust me, Dan. I won't let anyone shut you down. My dad will walk off into the bathroom, and you will put the gun down, Everything will be alright. No one's gonna hurt you" I said. I tried to keep my voice as calm as I could.

"What the fuck y/n!? I won't let this fucker get away with this!" John yelled. 

I looked him straight in the eye and said: "If you don't get into the bathroom right now, he will shoot you, so just be a smart boy and get the fuck out of here. Now"

My voice was stern and it seemed to work. John's eyes screamed betrayal. It seems like I won't get invited to Thanksgiving this year, I thought. 

John put the tablet down, stood up and walked into the bathroom.

Daniel's hands were shaking. He still held the gun up. I walked in front of him.

"Please lower the gun" 

"I... I'm... sorry..." Daniel's voice was breaking. He threw the gun on the couch. 

I took a step forward and wrapped my hands around him. I could feel him shiver. He seemed hesitant, but he hugged me back. I had held him before, but this time it felt different. This wasn't one of those casual hugs. It was full of desperation and fear. I heard Daniel sob. Seeing him like this broke my heart. 

"I don't want to lose you and Emma"

"We won't abandon you. John is just an old bag who doesn't understand. Emma cares for you. I care about you, Daniel" I said. 

He pulled away from the hug and looked at me. His face was red and covered in tears. I placed my hand over his cheek to wipe the tears away. 

"Do you want to come with me? I don't want to let them destroy you" I said sincerely. 

"I... I do" He said. His LED turned back to blue.

"Let's get outta here" I said. 

Before we could walk to the door, Daniel grabbed my hand.

"I don't know what I'm feeling right now, but thank you for helping me. I mean it" he said looking at me. 

"That's what family does" I smiled. I placed a kiss on his cheek. His LED turned yellow. 

"Umm... Wh- why did you do that?" Daniel sounded like a lost puppy. how cute, I thought. 

"Because I love you, sorry if I scared you tho-" 

I was interrupted when I felt his lips against mine. They were surprisingly soft. I pulled away and smiled again. 

"I wasn't expecting that, Dan. I wonder what you will come up with once we get home" I winked at him.


End file.
